


Switchblade

by AgentCoop, Myka



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blow Jobs, Goretober 2019, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Knives, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rape, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCoop/pseuds/AgentCoop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myka/pseuds/Myka
Summary: Eiji is just trying to find Ash, but Arthur finds Eiji instead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Goretober Day 8: Knives/Blades
> 
> READ THE TAGS. 
> 
> Consider yourself warned.

* * *

Eiji doesn’t want to be here.

They’re walking along the busy New York street as though nothing is wrong, as though they’re just two boys, walking through the chill of the late October air.

They aren’t though.

Arthur is gripping Eiji’s arm and pulling him along, and Eiji would fight it if it weren’t for the wickedly long switchblade in Arthur’s other hand, out, and ready to strike.

Eiji had only come this way looking for Ash. He remembers where the bar was from that first day, and he’d just retraced his steps, trying so hard not to think about Skip, trying to ignore the anticipation that is churning in his gut. 

Because every time he sees Ash, it starts, the butterflies, the ridiculous sweaty palms.

Now his palms are sweaty for other reasons entirely.

Arthur’s hand tightens around his upper arm, and then he pulls Eiji sharply, forcing them both through a dark alley, and then finally down a set of stairs that are slippery with the wet of the late afternoon rain.

“Arthur, please—”

“Shut up, you fucker.”

Arthur pushes Eiji roughly in front of him, holding the knife at his neck. He reaches his free hand up and knocks on the door five times in rapid succession.

It opens immediately, a younger boy beckoning them in, and Eiji finds himself thrust into a tiny room, concrete floors, and nothing much else. It looks like a dark, and dismal basement.

It looks like a place where people die.

The fear is ratcheting up again, and Eiji tries to twist out of Arthur’s grip, but Arthur just swings him around violently, forcing him up against the stone wall with a heavy thump. The knife presses even firmer now against his throat.

“You’re not going anywhere, samurai boy.” 

Eiji tries to meet Arthur’s eyes, but the hatred that shines there is too much, it’s too terrifying. He lets his gaze drop to the floor. “I did not mean to—”

“Arthur!”

The kid standing at the door crosses his arms and frowns. “What the fuck, man?”

“Go,” Arthur says, not turning away from Eiji at all.

His voice is commanding, authoritative, and so, so cold. The door closes with a loud bang, and then they are alone. Completely alone. Arthur pushes the knife against Eiji’s throat, and Eiji tries to pull back, but the stone is unyielding. “Stop,” he whispers, bringing a hand up to Arthur’s wrist. “Please...stop…”

“Why?” Arthur asks. 

He flicks his wrist down, and then there is pain, sudden and fierce. Eiji grabs at his neck, but his hand comes away slippery and red with blood.

The door slams shut, and suddenly, Eiji is very, very alone.

“Well, well, well…” Arthur chants. “Ash’s little pet. It’s _ so _ good to see you.”

He smiles, and Eiji’s blood runs cold. No one has ever looked at him like this, with so much feral animosity, with so much rage. He can’t bring himself to look up into Arthur’s eyes, and he tries to swallow, but it goes down thickly. 

He doesn’t know what to do.

He’d only been trying to find Ash, he didn’t mean to...he didn’t want to...he— 

“Hey.”

Arthur moves, and now the blade has slipped under Eiji’s blazer. Eiji can’t move. He’s terrified, his hands are starting to shake, and nothing has even happened yet, nothing has even–

Arthur’s fist hits him in the face so hard his knees buckle. 

Pain explodes on his face.

It’s the first thing he thinks as he tries to draw in air through his broken nose. He can’t breathe, all he can do is taste blood, coating his mouth, running down his throat. Every movement hurts, there are tears prickling in the corners of his eyes , and then they start to fall, unwillingly, just from the pain.

There’s a terrible snuffling sound, and he realizes it’s him. It’s him, trying to breathe through the blood, trying to get a breath in.

Arthur’s slices through the fabric of his sweater like it’s nothing.

He can hear a ripping sound as Arthur moves, and then suddenly it all falls apart, his sweater dropping to the floor in pieces. He’s naked from the waist up, and as he looks down, he sees blood from his nose spatter on on his belly. “Why?” he tries to ask, but it sounds like nothing at all. It sounds like a pathetic noise.

“I see why Ash keeps you around,” Arthur chuckles. He’s letting the blade drift lazily along Eiji’s skin, tracing patterns against the flesh.

It hurts. 

There’s droplets of blood forming along the lines, and Arthur isn’t pressing deep enough to carve gouges, he’s just trying to hurt him.

“What do you want?” Eiji whispers. He holds a hand up to his nose, trying to stop the blood, but Arthur just bats it away.

“Does he fuck you?”

It’s so crass, and so out of nowhere, Eiji can feel his cheeks start to burn with humiliation. He doesn’t answer, just tries to stop the horrible sounds coming from his mouth as he breathes.

“Samurai boy...” 

The knife is slotted in between his ribs now, pushing harder, breaking skin, more, and more, and Eiji screams.

It stops as suddenly as it began, but he’s gasping in air, trying to break free, arms up, pushing against Arthur, desperate to escape.

Arthur doesn’t let him.

He fists a hand through Eiji’s hair and then slams his head back against the concrete. “Hey,” Arthur croons. “I asked you a question. Aren’t you fuckers supposed to be polite and all that shit?”

Eiji can’t see. Everything is shifting, he’s dizzy with hurt, and he tries to swallow around the mass of pain that’s centered in his face. “...fuck you,” Eiji murmurs.

“What did you just say?”

Arthur knees him in the groin, and the nausea is so intense, Eiji starts to gag around it. Arthur’s grabbing his arm now, cutting down it in a long line, and it doesn’t matter, there’s blood pouring from his arm, but he can’t think around the pain in his stomach. Eiji doubles over, but Arthur won’t even allow him that. His head is slammed back again on the concrete, and someone is yelling _ stop_, someone is screaming _ stop_, and then Eiji realizes that it’s him. He’s the one yelling. 

He’s shivering so violently that his hands are hitting against the wall, and then Arthur holds the blade up to his lips, and licks a long stripe down it.

“Did Ash taste this?” he asks.

His lips are red with Eiji’s blood.

It’s horrifying.

Eiji finds himself shaking his head no, and it’s awful. It’s pathetic. He doesn’t want to answer Arthur, he doesn’t want to give in that easily, but he also doesn’t want to hurt anymore. He just wants Ash. He wants Ash to stop this.

He wants Ash to save him.

Arthur’s hand shoots out again, grabbing his hair like a vice. Eiji is trying to catch up to his thoughts, his entire body feels like it’s burning from the cuts and he can’t concentrate on anything.

Arthur grips the buckle of his jeans. “What?” Eiji manages to push out, before Arthur slams the butt of the knife against his cheek.

He can’t see anymore, he can’t open his eyes, it hurts too much.

“If you’re quiet this will be over quickly.”

There’s a pulling at his waist, and Eiji’s eyes open, widening in fear. He stares as his belt is pulled free and his buttons are popped. “Fuck you!” He shouts it, pushing Arthur away and spitting at his face. 

Arthur grins as he wipes away the saliva. The switchblade twirls in his hand once before he presses it into Eiji’s cheek. “Are you going to walk away from here, or will I have to drop your corpse in a corner for Ash to find?”

Eiji glares but doesn't say anything. There’s a horrible heat of shame that’s flaring within him, but he steels himself to barely react as Arthur pulls down his pants.

“Turn around.”

Eiji does.

The tip of the switchblade cuts into Eiji’s side a little just before Arthur pushes him down on a table. Eiji grimaces, his cheek pressing into the dirty wood. There’s a lingering scent of cigarette butts, spilled liquor and—

Cold fingers pull on the hem of his boxers and pull them down. Eiji’s whole body tenses up, ready to kick out, but then he feels the blade on his back.

“I wanna know. Has Ash fucked this hole yet or are you still a virgin?”

“Fuck you.” Eiji mutters under his breath. He squeezes his eyes closed, trying so hard not to let the hitch of his breath let on to how terrified he is.

“You are not so nice, samurai boy. You’re rather rude.”

“Fuck you.”

Arthur slams Eiji’s head down on the table. There’s a moment when he blinks, when he tries to focus in on what's happening, and then he feels something drip down his buttocks. “Wait,” he says. “What...what are you…”

“Trust me you don’t wanna know.”

Eiji whines in desperation. His nails dig into the chipped wood of the old table and he tries to push up again, but Arthur is too heavy over him. His hold is too strong. Something drips down his exposed ass and he feels a finger prodding his hole. “Please,” he finally gasps. “Please.”

“You know what I look forward to?” Arthur leans down over him and his breath whispers against Eiji’s face, sour and hot. “The look on Ash’s face when he discovers his little Japanese toy got broken. By me.”

His finger pushes inside, and Eiji jolts forward, desperate to get away from it, sickened by how much it burns.

“I don’t—” Eiji tries to think. _ Do something. Do something! _

Arthur spreads Eiji’s cheeks apart and lines his dick.

“Please, don’t. Please!”

Hardened fingers latch unto Eiji’s shoulder, and Arthur’s other hand pushes down on the small of his back. Eiji has a second to take in a deep breath before Arthur’s dick pushes into his hole. He gasps, and a small shrill cry escapes as it opens him up, forcing inside.

It’s horrible. He doesn’t want this, he doesn’t want to be here, this wasn’t supposed to happen!

“Stop… stop…” Eiji tries to hold on to something, but the edge of the table is old and chipped and splinters cut into his fingers.

Arthur doesn’t stop.

“Fucking tight. Fuck.”

Eiji cries out and closes his eyes. The feeling of the dick sliding inside him twists in his stomach. Everytime Arthur moves, every time he pushes deeper, Eiji sobs out in pain. He’s bleeding. He’s certain of it, he can feel the ripping as it happens and he can’t take it. He just…

“Your gripping me like a vice. Fuck if I knew you’d be this tight I’d have fucked you sooner.”

Tears trickle down Eiji’s eyes. He stays still, his fingers hurt from the splinters. His body hurt from the cuts. There’s a horrible moaning sound coming from his mouth and he’s pathetic. He’s so pathetic. He should have fought, he should have said no, he…

He’s lying on the table, not moving, letting Arthur do this. Is this what it feels as his spirit dies?

The slide inside him ends and for a moment Eiji thinks it will be over soon.

“There it’s all in.” Arthur chuckles. “You should see your ass right now taking my dick. It’s so wide open. I tore you a little, but...” Arthur pulls his dick out except the head. “That just helps with the thrusting.”

Eiji squeals as Arthur slams his dick to the hilt again. He grips the table despite the splinters and tries to roll his body away from the pain.

Arthur grabs his hips and repeats the motion. Once Twice. Thrice. Four times. “There we go nice and loose now,” he grunts. “My dick is slamming into your insides. It feels so fucking good.”

“Nnng!” Eiji bites down his lower lip so Arthur doesn't hear him crying. He can’t stop, the tears are hot on his cheeks, and he just wants it to end. He just needs to last until the end. He can take this. Just let it happen and this will end soon. Please please end soon.

Arthur lowers his body, pining Eiji to the table. His thrusts becoming sharper and more needy, more violent. “I’m gonna cum inside you, samurai boy. Fill your belly up.”

Eiji just closes his eyes and bites, bites, bites, until he tastes blood.

“So fucking good.” Arthur grunts and pushes Eiji face into the splinters as he cums.

And Eiji feels it, pooling inside of him, warm and disgusting.

Arthur chuckles as he pulls out. 

The sickening pop makes Eiji taste bile on his throat.

He wants to puke.

“Wowwwwww,” Arthur laughs. “You’re ass is gaping so much it’s not even closing.” He puts a hand to Eiji’s backside, running a finger down the curve of his ass.

Eiji cries. The air is cold, cold, cold. He feels his ass twitching, trying, but…

Eiji’s lisp quiver as he cries. He was raped. He was…

Arthur spits at him and drags the switchblade down Eiji’s back.

There’s nothing but pain then, just a line of hideous, horrible pain. Eiji screams as loud as he can, but he can’t escape it. 

Arthur fists his fingers through Eiji’s hair and slams his head on the table again. “Tell Ash I did this. Don't forget ok?” He pats Eiji’s cheek mockingly, and then there is nothing. Eiji can hear Arthur behind him, moving around, zipping his pants, and then the door closes, loud.

Just like that Eiji is alone.

He’s cold.

He needs to move. He needs to get out of this place, to get back to the street and find help. But he’s hurting, and he’s still so scared.

Eiji blinks his eyes a few times, trying to focus on his hands, or the table, or anything really.

There’s blood everywhere.

It’s cracking on his skin as he tries to move, itchy, and painful, and disgusting.

He’s disgusting.

_ “Did Ash fuck you?” _

It’s a chorus in his mind, he can’t stop thinking about it, because no. No! Ash didn’t, no one did, and now?

No one will ever want to.

He pushes himself off of the table, and immediately groans in pain, trying to ignore the way that he feels wet between his legs, the way that the pain digs into his abdomen.

Ash.

He was just trying to find Ash.

Eiji manages to pull on his pants again, though he has to brace himself against the wall for a moment and breathe through his open mouth, trying hard not to vomit.

His sweater is shredded.

There’s almost nothing left, it’s just cuts and pieces of fabric from Arthur’s knife.

It doesn’t matter.

Nothing matters, he just needs help. He needs to find help because he’s ready to pass out, and everything hurts and…

He’s crying.

It starts small, but soon he can’t control it—he’s gasping and wheezing, and there are tears dripping down his face.

He tries to brush them away, tries to bring up a hand to his face, but he’s shaking so hard he can’t do anything. His muscles have all locked up, his body has gone into full blown survival mode, and everything pulls so tight he wants to scream.

But he makes it to the door.

The steps hurt. Every motion with his legs seems to tear at things inside, and it takes everything he has to make it out.

But he does. 

Then it’s one step after the other, down the alley, the cold of the night biting at his skin, the moon shining so bright that he can see every cut, red and angry.

“Help,” he tries, the sound stuck in his throat.

No one answers.

_ “ _ Ash… _ ” _He slips, and then he’s on his knees, trying to stop shivering, trying to calm the frantic beating of his heart.

“Oh my god,” someone says.

And Eiji closes his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find us on Twitter:  
[Agentcoop](twitter.com/agentcoop1)  
[Myka](https://twitter.com/mykafl)


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goretober Day 14: Gunshot
> 
> READ THE TAGS. 
> 
> Consider yourself warned.
> 
> Sorry we keep torturing Eiji.

* * *

“What’s this?”

The man’s voice is low, and curious. Eiji forces his eyes open with a groan. “Help,” he pushes out, throwing an arm out. His fingertips scrabble at the cold sidewalk, looking for something to grasp, looking for kind human contact.

There’s a rustling sound as the man squats next to him, and Eiji can see his feet now—dark brown loafers that shine under the glow of the streetlamp.

“Who do you belong to?” the man’s hand reaches out and gently brushes back the hair at Eiji’s brow.

“Please help me,” Eiji whimpers, “I need to call my friend.” There’s a tightening of his stomach, a swirling anxiety that’s brewing. He can’t let this person call the police, he needs to call Ash. Ash will fix everything. The man’s fingers feel tight on Eiji’s brow, softly stroking his hair. He must have noticed Eiji’s bleeding, that he’s covered in blood. “I’m fine. Don’t need police, just my friend—”

“Fuck. He’s still here?”

Eiji feels every hair on his skin stand on end.

_ Arthur.  _

He suddenly can’t breathe. He tries to inhale, but it’s stuck, it’s stuck in his chest, he needs to get away from here now, now, NOW!

Eiji tries to stand, but his legs waver and he falls in the man’s arms. “Please help me,” he whispers.

“Easy,” the other man says, his hand tightening around Eiji’s hair, holding him closer closer…

“Do you think Dino would want him, Gregory?”

_ Gregory. _

The memories hit him so hard he almost gasps. Shorter dying. Ash screaming. And a tall, quiet man, always by Dino’s side.

“No...” Eiji cries out and tries to push himself free. “No, help! Help!, Help, help, help, help—”

A hand presses over his mouth, silencing his screams. Eiji bites, yanking his head away, tasting blood in his tongue. 

“You little shit,” he hears the man spit and then— 

Something cold is pressed against his temple.

“What the fuck is this, Arthur?”

Eiji closes his eyes and tries to curl in on himself, tries to make himself so small that no one can hurt him anymore. He’s shaking so hard he can hear his teeth clacking against each other.

There’s a gun pressing against his temple.

Pushing against his skin.

And he feels it. Cold and heavy and it’s so much more frightening than he ever thought possible.

They could kill him. They could kill him for real. He could make a wrong sound, or a wrong move, or nothing at all and they could just squeeze that little trigger and kill him. Murder him!

An agonizing sob escapes his lips. He just wants to go home with Ash. He just wants to see  _ Ash. Ash. Ash. _

Gregory harshly pushes him face down to the cold ground, crying, bleeding, and so, so scared. “You had fun with him already?”

“Just a bit,” Arthur snickers. “When you find a lost kitten, you have to bring him home.”

“Let’s take him back to your place before someone notices.” Gregory grabs Eiji’s shoulder and hoists him up, pushing the gun into the small of his back. “Don’t make a sound or you know what happens.”

“Please, please,” Eiji begs through the terror. “I won’t say anything. I promise won’t say anything.”

“You want to have a bit of fun too?” Arthur asks, completely ignoring Eiji, sneering condescension dripping from his voice.

Eiji stares at his dragging feet, the sound of the gun clicking and he somehow forces his body to keep moving.

“Golzine summoned you,” Gregory says to Arthur. “But we’ve got a bit of time.” He moves, and the gun pushes closer with every step.

“Fuck, sure. Whatever you want, Gregory. Have at him.” 

They haul him right back down the alley, down the steps, back into the little hideout that still stinks of sex and fear and shame.

Gregory releases his grip and Eiji falls to the floor. “Please,” he bites back a sob, but he knows nothing he says will convince these men to let him go.

“So who is he? Do you know, Arthur?” Gregory asks.

Arthur laughs, and Eiji is struck by just how manic it is. He can’t be much younger than Eiji, yet he’s completely insane. He’s so violent, and so unhinged and— 

“A friend of Ash’s,” Arthur answers. “Ash’s little Japanese cat.”

Eiji curls on his side and looks up at the two. Gregory is tall, and dressed in a beautifully tailored business suit, but the look on his face as he stares down at Eiji is that of a predator sizing up his prey.

Smiling, he pushes at Eiji’s stomach with the toe of his shoe. “Ash?”

“Yeah. Always with him. I was surprised he came out this way alone. I found him wandering around near the bar, looking like a lost little kitten.” Arthur steps into view, then crouches, reaching a hand for Eiji’s arm and nudging it roughly.

Eiji hisses in pain as the cut pulls back open and starts to sluggishly bleed.

“You’re a stupid little thing, aren’t you?” Arthur says. “Couldn’t even get past the alley after I got done with you? Stupid, stupid, foreigner.”

Gregory laughs, then kicks at Eiji, hard. “Get up.”

Eiji tries, but he can’t. He can’t get up, everything hurts, his face is so caked with blood that every breath he takes feels like his skin is crackling, he just…

_ Why isn't Ash here? Where’s Ash, where, where–  _

“Get on your knees. Now,” Gregory orders, and then he points the gun down at Eiji, clicks the safety off, and squeezes the trigger.

“Jesus, fuck!” Arthur yells, covering his ears immediately.

Eiji can’t yell. The sound is so loud he feels like his ears have burst, everything around him is ringing, he can’t open his eyes without his head screaming in agony. The bullet flies by so close to his neck that he swears his skin prickles at the wind it made and he’s absolutely petrified. But he has to move.

He has to get up.

Eiji forces himself up, mumbling some awful combination of words, “Sorry, please...sorry...I’m sorry...I’m sorry…”

He manages to get on his knees like Gregory wanted, but his hands are shaking so hard that clasps them together in his lap. He doesn’t look up at Gregory, he’s too afraid to, but he can see the gun in the periphery of his vision, dancing near his head, near his shoulder, heat from the muzzle of it warming the air near his face. “I’m sorry,” he mumbles over and over, shoulders so tense that he thinks he might break.

“Better,” Gregory says. He takes another step forward, and lines his crotch in front of Eiji’s face, “You’re gonna open up real nice, right? No teeth.”

Eiji sees the bulge in front of him get bigger, and closes his eyes tight at the sound of the zipper, so loud he flinches.

“Open your mouth.”

Gregory’s warm and hard cock brushes against Eiji’s face, he cringes back, shoulders starting to shake with his held in sobs.

“Open your fucking mouth.” Gregory grabs Eiji’s chin painfully and squeezes, tapping the gun on Eiji’s temple.

It’s cold against his forehead,  _ tap, tap, tap, _ and Eiji opens.

Gregory guides his cock in with a sigh of pleasure. It rubs against Eiji’s tongue and cheeks. He shuts his eyes and for a little while, Eiji thinks he can do it. He can wall himself off long enough for this to end, for them to be done with him.

But then Gregory grabs a handful of Eiji’s hair and starts rocking faster and deeper, his cock hitting the back of Eiji’s throat so hard it hurts. Eiji gags around it, wrenching his head free without thinking and spitting on the floor.

He’s shaking so hard he can’t see. “Sorry,” he mumbles, his cheeks flaring hot. “I’m sorry.”

“Fucking foreigner,” Gregory snarls, and then— 

Eiji sees Gregory squeeze the trigger this time.

The shot rings louder than the first and is quickly followed by a horrible, excruciating pain.

Eiji cries out, grabbing his right shoulder. His hand comes away dark and bloody, and… he’s been shot. They  _ shot _ him. “Ah…” he cries, looking down in surprise. The hurt is building with every second, it’s so sharp he’s dizzy. Blood is dripping down his arm now, hitting the floor below him and he can hear it,  _ drip, drip, drip. _

“Now open wider,” Gregory orders, fisting a hand through Eiji’s hair again, forcing the tip of his cock inside Eiji’s mouth until Eiji’s nose is buried in wiry black hair.

It’s so deep inside his throat he can’t breath.

Gregory doesn't move for a minute. Just stills, his thick cock blocking Eiji’s throat, until Eiji can’t help it, his fingers grasp at Gregory’s pants with desperation.

Then he pulls out almost entirely for just a moment before slamming back in, again and again. He’s thrusting so hard that Eiji can’t catch a breath around it, eight inches of hard cock rubbing raw down his throat. He convulses involuntarily, throat closing around Gregory.. He can’t breath.  _ He can’t breath _ . Gregory laughs and keeps pumping into him.

“If you puke on me, I’ll shoot you in the fucking head,” he smirks.

And Eiji knows he’ll do it.

He closes his eyes and prays to black out, to not be here, to fade, but everything hurts. The few shaky breaths Eiji can take keep him conscious and he suffers every second of it.

“Good,” Gregory gasps, his fingers tightening against Eiji’s scalp. “So good, tight little mouth—” 

His voice trails off into a moan, and he pushes forward hard.

Cum shoots down Eiji’s throat, and he has no choice but to swallow the thick, bitter liquid, his throat and tongue spasming around Gregory’s cock. 

“Very good,” Gregory pulls out of him, still cumming, the last spurts landing on Eiji’s nose and eyes. Then tucks himself back in his pants. He keeps the gun in one hand through it all, and Eiji’s eyes track it, he can’t seem to look away.

“You’re a fucking mess,” Arthur says, stepping forward as Gregory moves behind Eiji. “Fucked out. You’re disgusting.”

Hot flickers of shame ignite in Eiji’s stomach. He knows Arthur is trying to bait him, he knows that it’s not true, but…

But…

He swallows again, cum still thick in the back of his throat. He can’t get rid of it, he can’t lose that taste.  _ Disgusting… _

Arthur just laughs. “Sit up against the wall.”

Eiji’s holds tight to his bleeding shoulder, so afraid that if he lets go, if he moves at all, the pain will ratchet up again and he won’t be able to handle it.

“Straight against the wall, samurai boy,” Arthur taunts.

Eiji grits his teeth and tries to center himself, but he’s dizzy with pain, with every blink of his eyes he sees black spots. 

“That’s it,” Arthur continues, stepping up close and holding something in front of Eiji’s face.

It’s a phone.

It’s the back of a phone.

There’s a  _ click _ sound, and Arthur laughs. He turns it, and Eiji can see himself—looking straight ahead, eyes dead, face wet with tears, with blood, with cum. He’s pale, and he looks young—so young. 

He looks away, sniffling as tears begin to fall.

Arthur just smirks, then taps at the screen for a second. Then he puts it on speaker.

Eiji can hear the ringing, before it clicks as someone picks up.

“What?”

It’s Ash.

Oh god, it’s Ash. Eiji jerks forward, not sure what he’s trying to do, just that he doesn’t want Ash to see him like this, he doesn’t want anyone to see him like this ever. “Don’t,” he cries.

“Got something of yours,” Arthur teases. He holds the phone to Eiji’s face. “Say something, you fuck.”

Pursing his lips, Eiji starts to shiver, but he won’t. He won’t do it, he’s not going to say anything— 

Gregory steps up next to him and grabs him by the shoulder, squeezing fingers into the bullet wound, and Eiji can’t do anything but scream.

“Eiji!”

Ash’s voice is rushed with panic, he’s yelling at Arthur through the phone, but Eiji can’t seem to parse the words, it hurts so much.

Gregory lets go, and Eiji falls forward, gasping in agony. Everything is sticky, and he can’t seem to think straight, can’t seem to wrap his head around what's happening and why. “Ash,” he cries out. “Ash…”

“There we go,” Arthur says, holding the phone to his face again. “Say it again.”

“Arthur, I’ll kill you. I’m going to kill you, let him go, don’t—”

“Ash,” Eiji sobs, his throat thick, his mouth swollen and full of cotton. “Ash.”

Arthur brings the phone to his ear again. “He’ll probably make it to the street this time. I found him by the bar, so feel free to look there.” He turns to Eiji, and nudges him with his foot. “Right, samurai boy? You’re gonna make it further than the alley this time, right?”

Eiji doesn’t know anything.

But Arthur hangs up, exchanges a quick few words with Gregory, and then they both step over him, grabbing coats and letting the door swing shut with a loud  _ bang _ .

Eiji weeps on the floor.

But he has to move.

He  _ knows  _ he has to move.

But he’s done this already, he’s pushed himself past the door, up the cement stairs, down the alley. 

And it didn’t matter.

No one helped him.

He’s gasping, little shredded sobs forcing their way past his lips, but he tries anyway. He really tries to push up and start moving.

The wave of dizziness that overtakes him makes him so nauseous he gags.

Everything narrows in on him, his entire world becomes one line of light surrounded by blackness.

And Eiji gives in to the dark, falling back to the ground, before closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Ash finally rescue Eiji?
> 
> Find us on Twitter:  
[Agentcoop](twitter.com/agentcoop1)  
[Myka](https://twitter.com/mykafl)


End file.
